Foxy x mangle
by Darkredmlg
Summary: A bloody terrible fanfic. DO NOT READ! It's too crappy for anyone to withstand. It makes crap sense, not finished, shit grammar, nothing is good about it. Unless you enjoy reading full-assed fanfics, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people,this is my first fanfic so please don't have any hate,but im gonna hopefully respark the fnaf fan fiction or at least fangle fanfiction so yeah but im gonna make this story go on for a long time it might be short but it'll get longer so yeah,i might also do some other fan fics so yeah. This is 17+ btw**

Chapter 1:A not so normal night

It was not such a normal night for the animatronics,it was dead silent,usually they would be screaming and doing all sorts of stuff,but this night was different. There were people here and the animatronics didn't know what they were doing but they were bringing stuff out of the pizzeria. Freddy,bonnie,and chica watched it all but foxy didn't know what was going on,he thought the others were mad at him for some reason today. But he got curious of the noises from the people moving stuff and peaked out of his cove and saw people. He was wondering what was going on and then one of the workers saw him and foxy quickly pulled his head back into a cove and went into his powered off position. The worker came in to make sure that what he saw wasn't real and it was only his mind. "I swear I saw something,but it was only my mind,I did see weird stuff about you when I was a kid,the same things like that,but its too bad your going to be moved to a new pizzeria and used for new parts,but at least you will be with your friends." the worker said to foxy. Then he left pirates cove and continued what he was doing. "What the hell? Used for new parts,new pizzeria? I have got to warn the others about this,but I can't right now" foxy said to himself.

It was 5:00 Am and the workers has just left,but were coming back,so foxy took this chance and went out of pirates cove to tell the others about what he heard. He ran to the stage screaming "GUYS,I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!","shh,be quiet" freddy told foxy. "There not here,there leaving,but coming back,but one of the workers said that were going to a new pizzeria,and used for parts."foxy said,everyone was shocked,but had no time to react because the workers had come back,foxy started running back to his cove,but tripped on a rock on the floor,right next to his cove,he grabbed the "Out of order"sign flipped it over and placed it on him. The worker came in and saw foxy laying on the ground. "What the,whats going on here"the worker said and then he saw the sign on him and read it aloud "Hahaha,I came in here and pushed this foxy down to add more troubles to your day,signed billy,that damn billy,always the one pushing down the animatronics" He then picked up foxy and put him in pirates cove.

It was close to 6 AM and they were almost done moving everything,they only needed to move 4 more things,the started with freddy,then bonnie,and then chica,lastly,foxy. The workers put them all in a moving truck and started driving to the new pizzeria when they were finished.

They had arrived at the pizzeria and started bringing the animatronics into the parts and service. Then they started detaching some of there parts so they can be used to make the new ones.

They started to get to work,it took them awhile,and then it turned 6 AM,the animatronics can no longer move.

**So that was chapter 1,chapter 2 out soon,but chapter 2 is where the foxy and the mangle start kinda,hopefully people see this. And I will make the next chapter longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there,so i saw the last chapter when i uploaded it and it was super short**

**I thought it was long but it wasn't sorry but this might have some fangle in it but im not sure**

Chapter 2:A surprise

It was 12 AM and the animatronics are able to move now,and of course,thats what all of em decided to do. "MY HANDS AND BEEK,THERE GONE!"screamed chica. "Would you keep it do-"he noticed that everyone was damaged and he had no face and 1 hand,he just went back into resting was awake before chica and bonnie but not foxy. "Im the least damaged,I think,but I haven't seen foxy anymore,did anyone see him?"freddy asked. "Well we just woke up,so I didn't see"said chica (P.S the animatronics can wake up but can't move or talk so when it turns 12 AM they can move freely)"Well he probably just went to take a walk or was left behind,lets wait a little"freddy said

Foxy had went out of the pirates cove to see if there were new animatronics,and there were,but he didn't want to bother them so he looked around for an hour and found something on the ground. He picked it up and saw it was a phone,he unlocked it by swipping the screen and saw a dating website on there,then he got curious and went on it. There were messages from people,foxy knew it was gonna be a bunch of nudes,but he went on the message section anyways. And his prediciment was right,there were pictures of naked girls showing off there private areas. Then that gave foxy an idea,he logged out of that guys account and created his own. He started looking for people to date and found one named ava,for some reason foxy found intrest in this one and started texting her.(btw foxy's name on the app is DARKREDMLG)

Ava:Hi

DARKREDMLG:How are you doing?

Ava:Good,you?

DARKREDMLG:Not so good

Ava:aww,well i can make it better

DARKREDMLG:by fixing me and my friends?

Ava:fixing…..?

DARKREDMLG:nvm

Ava:Well i didn't mean fixing you,but now after you said that I kinda don't wanna talk anymore

DARKREDMLG:I meant fixing up my…..heart….im very lonely

Ava:Oh,well you came to the right person

DARKREDMLG:No,i like my heart being broken

Ava:im so confused

DARKREDMLG:just,if you want to give me a blowjob don't rush it,OK?

Ava:fine,fine,whatever

Ava:can i at least see pictures of you

DARKREDMLG:No…..maybe next month or something

DARKREDMLG:so,what do you like to do 

Ava:idrk,Its like I have only been here for 1 hour

DARKREDMLG:ok….

Ava:anyways,what is your real name

DARKREDMLG:ummmm…...ummm…..john

Ava:ok,mines vixey,but my friends call me mangle

DARKREDMLGl:cute name and nickname

Ava:thank you

DARKREDMLG:gtg,ill see you tommorow

Ava:k,bye

"Well that was strange…..well ima go see the other animatronics"foxy had told himself,and started heading to parts and service,but then he saw something. He looked around and around to find a hiding spot. And he did,a trash bin,so he went in there without making any noise. He didn't have much fear,since he was brave,and he could attack whoever it was with his hook. So if someone caught him he really wouldn't mind. But he took a peek and saw a broken pink fox,he was confused. "What the fuck is that,is that one of the new ones?"foxy had said to himself.

It has been 3 hours,it was now 4AM,and foxy was still in the trash waiting for all the new animatronics to leave,which were bb,jj,marionette,toy chica,toy bonnie,toy freddy,mangle,and the rest of the toys. "What the hell,are they doing some club thing or what"foxy asked himself. He was thinking he would have to spend the whole night in that trash,and thats what happened,the animatronics all got in there places with 5 secs left,foxy knew he couldn't make it back. Then the 6PM chime went off,and the kids came bursting in and had a good time. Untill one looked in the trash and saw foxy,he just passed out,then the pizzeria shut down for the day after that accident. No one knew what happened,but they didn't care to find out,so they just decided to close it down for a week.

**So that was chapter 2,hope you enjoyed,and thank you guys so much for 17 views,part 3 out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! In like a week i will have a like 100 views,thank you guys. I didn't expect 1 chapter to be successful,i thought i would get a couple,or none views,but i got proved wrong.**

Chapter 3:What the….

It was now 12AM and the animatronics could now move and talk."God damn trash,I fuckin stink like shit now and I can't use the showers" foxy told himself. He started walking back to the parts and service,but got a message from vixey,she had changed her profile name from ava to vixey.

Vixey:hi

Vixey:do you want to meet today?

DARKREDMLG:uhhh,sure,where are you

Vixey:im at freddy fazbears pizzeria 2

DARKREDMLG:wait what….

Vixey:is there something wrong with that?

DARKREDMLG:no,no,no

Vixey:ok…..

DARKREDMLG:so…..,what do you look like

Vixey:Im going to tell you something…..im a animatronic…..I was a fox and I had a parrot and was all white and pink….but the kids,ripped me apart,and my bird…..didn't make

DARKREDMLG:oh…..

Foxy realized that the ugly thing he saw yesterday was her,he started feeling bad.

DARKREDMLG:Im….an animatronic too…..

Vixey:You are!?

DARKREDMLG:yes….but im not telling you anymore then that

Vixey:but why…?

DARKREDMLG:i just can't….maybe in the future

Vixey:aww,well ok

DARKREDMLG:there is another way….

Vixey:and what is that

DARKREDMLG:we have to be stealthy as possible

Vixey:?

DARKREDMLG:and you have to trust me and not freak out,ok?

Vixey:ok…

DARKREDMLG:im in your pizzeria,and im from the first one

Vixey:really?!

DARKREDMLG:yep

Vixey:can we meet

DARKREDMLG:only if your stealthy

Vixey:ok,ill go right away,and I will be stealthy

And then she logged off,and foxy just waited in the spot he was in,for a good 20 mins,and mangle finally came. "Are you the guy?"asked mangle. "Yeah,and what took you so long?"foxy asked mangle. "Oh,sorry about that"foxy said. "Theres no need to be sorry,i just rushed"mangle said. "So is john your real name or what?"mangle asked. "Nope,its foxy"he said.

(mangles P.o.v)

This guy is so hot,i just wanna kiss him,but we just met,and hes also one of the others. The others don't want me to talk to the other animatronics,but im not listening to them. Like how do they know if the old ones are evil or not,they were created only a day ago. So,is there anything you wanna do? I asked him,he responded with an idk,but after that we just did a bunch of random shit like egging the others or taking the other animatronics stuff while they weren't looking. It was really fun,and I now see that the others were wrong.

(end of P.o.v)

"I had a great time with you"foxy told mangle. "Me too"mangle told him. "Well i have to leave now,see you tommorow"said mangle,and then she kissed him on the cheeck and waved goodbye. Foxy went to the parts and service and sat down,thinking about mangle. Foxy only liked mangle,as a friend,but he did think he would start to love her. "Where the hell were you!?"asked freddy. "Well,I went to take a walk out there,sad about how we couldn't have those fun memories at the old place anymore,and i lost count of time,and i saw the toy animatronics coming my way and I had to hide in the trash because there was no other place to hide" foxy told freddy."Ok...i believe you,but we thought you were like left behind,and who are the toys?"freddy said and asked."The other animatronics"foxy said. "Oh,well i dont want you near them"freddy told him.

Foxy had told mangle to splat some eggs on herself so it didn't look like she threw any of the eggs. And it worked,but then they blamed it on the old ones. Then mangle went into her kids cove and just layed on her bed,sad that her friends hated the others and she wasn't aloud to go near any of them. And then her best friend,toy chica came in,and sat down next to her. "Whats wrong,toychica asked?"asked toy chica,"well,i met this f-"mangle didn't continue her sentence. "f what?"toychica. Mangle had decided not to tell her about foxy. "A umm,a...funny guy!"mangle yelled the last part. "What was his name?"toychica asked "uhh,uhh,john"mangle told her "and i love him but i can't see him anymore so im sad"mangle said. Toychica said "ok…."and then left.

"So,tommorow,were gonna go attack the other animatronics,because i just found out they think were monsters"freddy told everyone. "I got some knives from the old pizzeria so its easier to KILL them"freddy said. "We go for ourselves,like foxy you go for the ugly fox,I go for toy freddy,bon-"freddy was interrupted by foxy. "Shes not ugly….."foxy told him. "She is,everyone here thinks that","Shes not ugly",foxy started to raise his voice. "Wait…..you like her,meaning you have portayed us,so you must to leave. Foxy's rage bar was full,and so he went up to freddy and punched him at full force,knocking him to the ground. He was still conscious,which foxy was impressed,but then freddy hit foxys legs with his legs,thus knocking him down. Then he got up,badly ingured but was still able to stand. And then he kicked and stomped on freddys head. Foxy raised his hook and and stabbed freddy,making him go unconsious. Chica and bonnie just watched in horror,they couldn't do anything,since they both don't have 2 hands. "What the hell!"chica and bonnie bothed screamed. "He could be dead right now!"chica screamed at him. "Leave,we don't want you here!"bonnie screamed at foxy. And then he left and went into his hiding spot,the trash. And then 6AM came.

**Thank you guys so much for 61 views! Thats crazy,and almost to 100 hundred in just 2 days! And 14 visitors,can someone tell me what those are.**


	4. Chapter 4:the heist

**Hello people,as you may or may have not noticed i upload daily,but i don't really have anything to say,except thank you for all the views.**

Chapter 4:The heist

Foxy was furious at the others,he wanted to prove that mangle wasn't ugly. So he decided to fix her,so he needed parts. But he knew there were no spare ones,so he needed to buy some. The parts costed thousands and thousands dollar. So he needed money,he couldn't get help from anyone since the others were pissed at him and he wanted it to be a surprise for mangle. So he decided to get some stuff,he grabbed some glue and a zipper,glued it on his back so it looked like he was in a costume. He got his money and went to the puppet,and knocked on her box.

"Hello?"puppet said.

"So,i want to use my morning magic orb,so can you give me mine?"

"Sure"the puppet said to him.

And then puppet got out her magic orbs that every animatronic get once every then foxy thanked her and left. Foxy still had 6 hours of his night left,so he decided to start texting mangle.

DARKREDMLG:hi

DARKREDMLG:are you there

DARKREDMLG:hello?

DARKREDMLG:why aren't you responding

DARKREDMLG:...

She didn't respond,so foxy waited an hour to try again.

DARKREDMLG:hello?

DARKREDMLG:why are you ignoring me :(

Foxy had just given up and waited for 5 hours and then used the magic orb. The chime went off "Ding dong!". It was now 6AM,he was still able to move. "It worked"foxy said. And then he left the pizzeria,and started walking to the mask store,which took 1 hour. He then purchased a grey wolf mask,because it was the only one that could fit him. He then walked to the gun store,and purchased a heavy sub machine gun and a shotgun,and purchased 500$ worth of ammo and a pack of grenades. He then got a duffel bag that can fit 50 pounds. After that he headed to a drill store and got a bank drill. He didn't have anymore money,so he couldn't hire a escape driver. He headed to a bank to rob it,he decided to go loud. He put on his mask,loaded his guns,put on his duffel bag,and then he realized he was missing somethings…...vests. "Fuck….well i guess i'll have to dodge every bullet"foxy told himself. He then went in and shot his sub machine gun in the air and screamed "EVERYONE GET THE FUCK DOWN!"and then started shooting the guards."Fuck,i also forget zip ties"he told himself. "Ok everyone! Listen the fuck up and you might just live,as you all probably know,this is a robbery,so fucking empty out your wallets,and you will be fine,and also don't do some fucking shitty mistake cause if you do you better go start digging your god damn grave,your also not gonna lose anything in your bank account,your money isn't in the bank,the banks money is the money they make,so just be quiet AND STAY FUCKING QUIET AND DON'T MOVE!"he took all the civilians money and then went to grab the drill. "I'm glad i didn't hire someone to tell me what to do next,otherwise he would be like "guys,the thermal drill,go get it"or something like that" and then he heard the police sirens. And started reloading his sub machine while running to the vault. After he was done reloading he set up the drill and then the police were here. A police officer then started escorting the civilians out of the bank,and then foxy got his shotgun,went to the front entrance of the bank and shot the police officer twice,once in the heart and second in the head. But then the SWAT truck pulled in and units started bursting out. They all started shooting foxy,but he dodged them,except 1. "FUCK!"foxy screamed out. He threw a grenade at the SWAT truck,thus causing this units next to it to explode,only a couple died,some injured. Heavy units started to come wearing full armour and everything,it takes 3 magazines of a sub-machine gun to kill it,and a helicopter came sending down units with shield and snipers started going on top of buildings. He didn't bother checking out there so he went to the drill. And saw the armoured unit. "Aw shit,here we go again"and started shooting at the armoured unit. Foxy was just rappidly firing at it untill 'click!'the gun made. "fuck"foxy said. And then took cover,he reloaded his sub machine gun,got up and started shooting at the armoured unit. Then the other units and medic units came in and started shooting at foxy. And one medic unit healed up that big armoured unit.

Foxy had known it was the end of his days,so he grabbed out his phone and texted mangle.

DARKREDMLG:i love you….

And then he got a shot in the head,but then...he survived. How you may ask,well he had his phone in front of his head so the phone took the shot,not him. "Thank you lord"foxy said,and threw his grenades at all the medics,armoured units,and normal units. And then the drill was done,and all the grenades exploded. Foxy survived,no one else tho. But more trucks were pulling hurried into the vault and started getting the cash into his duffel bag,he got 5 mil,and started running. Foxy dropped his sub machine gun to lose weight and then ran into the road. There was a car pulling up to a movie theater he was right by and pointed his shotgun at the guy in the car. "Get out of the fucking car,give me your keys,and you will live"foxy told that guy. The guy got out,put his keys on the floor,and layed on the floor. "Good,now tell the police I went that way"foxy said and he pointed the opposite direction he was going. Then he got in the car,got the keys and drove away. He had gotten away,at least he thought so. He was driving back to the pizzeria with the 5M he stole. But then he saw a red dot,and the red dot was on the gas tank. "KUBOOM!"the car made after the red dot shot the gas tank,the car exploded,foxy forgot about the helicopters and SWAT trucks gathered up all the evidence,and put foxy in the helicopter,they thought he was ded,which he probably was.

**So that was chapter 4,and yes the "guys,the drill,go get it" is what bain says in payday And so I did do a heist chapter to see if you guys like it or not,and to rack in some more views if this is successful. This could be the end,who knows.**


	5. Chapter 5:lost

**Wow…..thank you guys so much for 131 views….i don't know what to say….**

Chapter 5:lost

It was now 12AM,it has been 13 hours since foxy had done the heist and died. Well at least thats what everyone thought. The old animatronics couldn't find him,so they thought he had suicided,he did tho. Kinda,he went on a suicide mission. The cops had left him in the desert,and in case he was still alive,they left a pistol and some food. Also a phone but it couldn't call people,and it couldn't give out the address.

Bonnie had just woken up in the parts and had finished fixing freddy last night. "Im gonna look for foxy,hes probably in that trash can he was talking about"said bonnie. And then bonnie went out of the parts and service and checked the trash,wasn't there. "Hmm,maybe he got a new hiding spot"said bonnie,and then bonnie spent 3 hours of his night searching for him."...hes nowhere in the pizzeria,meaning he either ran away or…...commited suicide"said bonnie.

Foxy had just woke up,he had somehow survived. "Where the fu-"he paused when he opened his eyes and saw where he was. "WHAT THE FUCK!"foxy grabbed the phone,and then turned it on. He went on to the google play store and downloaded that app he was using to text mangle. **1 hour left** "are you shitting me…...this phone is slow af",the app was only 10 mb. It would be faster to go to china then to wait for that to download. He took his food,his phone,and the other stuff he had and just started walking.

"Wait,i know where he might be,he could be with mangle"said bonnie. He then snuck into the toy's section of the pizzeria and saw a beautiful animatronic,toy chica. "Wow….shes so beautiful…."bonnie said to himself. "No,snap out of it bonnie,you can't portray your friends….your family"he then continued his quest,and then he found mangle,by herself. "Dang it",and then he heard his last words of his life "Ha ha ha,ha ha ha"the alarm,or as some people call it,bb's laugh. He then started running for his life,but he wasn't such a great runner and then toy freddy jumped and got him,it was too late.

Mangle didn't care at first,but then she started thinking it was foxy. She took a peak out of her cove and saw the animatronics attacking bonnie,"phew"mangle said while pretending to wipe fake sweat off of her forehead.

"God damn is this phone slow,like holly hell" foxy said. Wait….why am i even trying to download this,last time mangle hadn't even responded to me. I wonder why,did she find someone else,or did the toys find out…Foxy was so confused,but he just layed down and started to sleep. He slept for 30 minutes untill he heard birds. What the hell…..why are there bir-,he saw the vultures circling around him. He grabbed the pistol and shot the vultures,didn't miss once,and would cook them for food later.

Toy freddy had tied bonnie to a chair,and started cutting him any time he told a lie. They knew if he were lying because they had a lie detecting machine hooked up to him. "Why the fuck were you over here?!"toy freddy screamed and asked him. "Ok ok,ill tell you the truth….so,one of my friends,started being with one of your animatronics"bonnie told him. "Continue"toy freddy told him in a not such calm voice. "And so me and my friends found out so we told him to get out of the place we were staying in and i went to get him but he was gone,so i searched around for him and then went to the animatronic he was with,but wasn't there,and then the alarm sounded"bonnie said.

Lie detector:TRUTH

"Who was this animatronic he was with"toy freddy asked. "The fox,the messed up pink one "bonnie told him. Everyone gasped and looked at mangle,who was just as shocked.

"Mangle….is this true?"toychica was asking her. Mangle didn't answer,she just stood there like everyone else. "We will talk about this later,mangle"toy freddy said."can i go now?"bonnie asked. "No,we know you have a secret plan to destroy us so you will stay here"toy freddy told him. And then left hm in the chair.

The app had finally finished,but he got banned,the feds knew he was on that app so they banned him. "God damn it,why does this have to happen to me" foxy said,and then turned his head to the pistol that was on the floor. "Maybe….no no no…..i could,mangle probs hate me,my parents are dead,my friends hate me,im a wanted man,what is there to live for…" He then proceeded to slowly grab the gun and put it in his mouth. "No,i can't do this,i don't fully know if mangle hates me" He then put the gun away and started eating,and then started walking to his town.

Mangle had known she had done fucked up and was already packing. She had never done anything so fast in her life. She knew toy freddy could walk in at any moment. Once she was ready she went to puppet to get one of those stay awake during the day things. And she then left without telling anyone.

**So that was chapter 5,i hope you guys enjoyed,but i feel so fucking bad for not uploading daily and being gone for like 2 weeks. Im sorry,ima try and get back on track,also this was started 2 weeks ago when i had like 10 viewers so yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6:Away from home

**Well,I decided to continue this story thanks to SpaceCat010,he/she encouraged me to not give up just cause 1 person didn't like my story,he/she also gave me tips to make my writing better.**

-Mangle P.O.V-

I was now leaving the pizzeria,my home,well at least to be my home. Now where am I going to stay,the back of the pizzeria,no,its too obvious and those loud trucks (garbage trucks) might come by and see me. I was clueless where I was going to head,but then I got an idea,another pizzeria! Wait,would they accept an ugly monster like me into their home. I doubt it,that would have been a great idea if I weren't this ugly. I was thinking for hours and hours untill I finally got another idea,I could dress up as one of these humans and stay at a hotel. I had to make a plan first. So I did. I went looking for a human,I eventually found one and took a bite out of his neck, and wiped the blood off my face,I then took his clothes and also wallet and then put his body in a trash bag and put the trash bag into a dumpster. I then changed into those clothes making sure no one was looking. I went into this cheap but good looking hotel and paid to stay there for a month and well settled there,if my month was up I would go out,kill more people,bag them,and take their money and stay for a week,a month,a year depending on how much they had. So thats my plan. I started looking for a human but it took awfully long,it was night after all,I guess people aren't out at this time of day. I then found one and tried to sneak up on him but failed,he then pulled out a gun with a silencer,I then just jumpscared him and he had a heart attack. Good enough for me. I then took his clothes,took the wallet,bagged him and threw him in a dumpster. Strange,I swear those were green,not blue. I then went into this hotel and the smelled like a rat had just died in the vents. It looked worse then it smelled,there was cigarettes everywhere,there was a couch with no cushions. Well its better then staying back at the pizzeria,I then went up to the lady and asked how much it costs to stay for a month and she said "theres no rooms" Oh,ok,thanks anyways. I was kinda glad there were no rooms,I then went out of that hotel and bumped into a police officer. Oh sorry about that,officer "Jus-wait,don't I know you from somewhere?" No,im new here. "Yea,your the drug dealer I saw earlier" Crap,I hadn't been careful who I choose to be,why would I be a guy who had a gun and is in a coat and stuff. "Empty your pockets" the officer told me. I then emptied out my pockets,there was 1 gram of weed,a revolver,drugs,and a pocket knife. "Your going to jail for a long time buddy" he then proceeded to arrest me. My plan went nothing like it did in my mind,and now im going to jail,well its still better then the pizzeria so im happy,am I,im happy but sad,happy im away from them and sad that ill never see foxy for at least 20 years. But animatronics can't die of age so I don't have to worry about anything.

-Foxy P.O.V

I was still walking,and then I started wondering. Why am I walking if im the fastest animatronic in the pizzeria? Well im more broken now and I don't ever feel like running. So I just continued to walk,and after an hour I just gave up. I went on my phone and got an idea. I can just get another account on the app,or just hack it and I have my account. Hmm,ill go with the create an account because hacking is too time consuming. And so I created an account and tried looking for mangle's account. Did she delete her account? Shit,I had lost all faith in returning back. All I wanted is to fix her….welp,time to end it,foxy pulled out his pistol and made sure it was loaded,and it was. He placed it in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

**Welp that was chapter 6,as you can see I improved my grammar and well the story,and I can agree with that guest chapter 1 is pigshit but well that was my first time and everyone's,well most peoples first stories are bad. And so yeah im not giving up and theres still more chapters to come! And almost forgot the chapters may be shorter now due to the better stuff so yeah.**


	7. Chapter 7:from hell and back

**So im gonna be publishing alot more again instead of being lazy,since the chapters are shorter that means more chapters!**

-Foxy P.o.V

I was now laying there on the sand hopeless,I was dying very slowly. I didn't know where I was going,heaven,hell,how the fuck should I know? *cough cough*what am I saying,of co-course i-im going to h-hell. After a minute of that well I wouldn't say pain,more like me getting a musquito to suck all the blood off me. But I had gotten my answer,my guess was right. I could feel all the negativity and depression,it was sickening. What had I gotten myself into? I had started approaching the devil,satan. "You must be foxy,the animatronic that tried to rob a bank and failed at doing so,your a pathetic shit" the evil bastard told me. Well you see I was tr- he then interrupted me "I don't give a shit about your debt problem or marrying someone! I DON'T CARE,NOW GO AND GET TORTURED BY MY DEVILS DOWN THERE" Ok,ok,ill do it,you piece of shit. I whispered the last part. I then went to my daily routine of getting tortured 24/7.

**1 hour later**

This day is probably the worst yet,well it is my first time but they make it so crucial. I have to eat and chop unions. I wonder what tomorrow will be like. And also theres no day or night here so shit. Well ill just do this for another 23 hours and go on to my next torture.

**The next day…..**

I had seen what my torture was,I was crying because of how bad it was. I had to give a blowjob to shrek. Fucking shrek,that ugly smell-wait,doesn't shrek like onions….I had started throwing up. They probably got those onions from shreks shit. Wait,theres a second thing,so either I give a blowjob to shrek or drink his whole swamp….well im going to escape this place. My next torture is probably killing mangle or watching her die. Whatever it is,I don't want to stay here for it. So I grabbed a spoon and started chipping the ground. Wait,wth am I doing,im supposed to be chipping up….but then I got the best idea in the entire history,worst too. I went into shreks ass swamp and started gathering up some in my mouth,then I spit it out on the roof,and it burned right through. I repeated this process untill I could see….the light? Fuck me…...I then I fell asleep.

**12 AM**

I had just woke up and still at my 2nd torture room,im guessing the day isn't over. But it was for me,I tried reaching for the whole I made but no luck,im to short. Crap,I turned to shrek and then someone threw a lightbulb down the whole and it landed on my head,then I got an idea. I gathered up a bunch of spoons and started stacking them up untill I could reach and it worked! I can now escape,so I crawled up the whole hoping I won't fall,and that went on for hours. And then I slip and start falling,and under me was a pot of lava and…..satan was going to cook me! When I touched the lava I woke up,and I was laying in the desert with the gun in my mouth. I immediately took it out. Phew…..it was just a dream. But I could feel my back burning. I looked at my hand and there was something written on it. "The dream was real-satan" I read aloud. I looked at the sand,I can't believe hell is actually true,well ill never die then I saw a military base. Time to get revenge,or to go to hell again. Should I do it loud or stealth,hmm,well im gonna wait untill tomorrow to decide because its almost 6 and I don't wanna do my mission and fall asleep during it.

**So im gonna have you guys decide,if no one picks one,not even one person then ill just have a machine decide,but yeah that was chapter 7,so,chapter 8 maybe out tomorrow? Idk,but I don't like seeing the chapters shorter but at least there better.**


	8. Chapter 8:stealthy fox

**As you can see by the chapter's name its going to be a stealth this time,Spacecat chose for me since no one else did and yeah, The reason spacecat chose this is because foxes are naturally stealthy and yeah,so on to the chapter! Oh and also sorry for not uploading yesterday,I was still waiting for someone to decide and then no one answered all day so yeah….sorry**

-Foxy P.o.v-

I had decided to do stealth,because last time I did loud it ended up failing and I got stuck here,in the middle of nowhere,with this military base. So first I would have to think of a plan,but I need a map of this military base before I do anything.

'_Where would I get a map' _I said to myself out loud. And then I got an idea,but I should save it for tomorrow,I then walked away from the base,far enough where they couldn't see me and I went to sleep mode.

**The next night….**

-Mangle P.o.v-

I had to get out of this prison,its driving me crazy. And I couldn't make a plan to escape either cause last time I did a plan it got me here,in a prison with a bunch of guards and prisoners. '_So Ill just wait here until I get released and not do something dumb like escape'_ I said out loud for some reason.

'_Huh,who said that?' _A guard said

Unfortunately,a guard had heard me say escape,so now he thinks im making an escape plan. He then approached my cell.

'_Are you trying to escape,because I heard you say escape,and it couldn't have been anyone else because everyone is asleep except you' _The guard said to me in an angry tone.

'_No,no,no,no not at all,ok so I was thinking I was like I gotta get out of here,but then last time I did something it got me here and I was like no,im just gonna wait here and wait my sentence out and im not gonna do something stupid like escape' _I told him nervously, hoping he doesn't extend my sentence or something else.

'_okay,I believe you,now ill get going now' _He then walked away from my cell.

-Foxy P.o.v-

I had just woken up and I was already looking for a map to this military base. I knew it was dumb but it was worth a shot. I did it and well no results. Hmm,I started walking back and forth,and then I tripped on a rock. '_Wait what the hell'_ I said in amazement. '_Hmm,that rock I tripped on just now must have been a switch to this secret place'_ I went into this place,I don't think it had seen light in years,it was filled with cobwebs,there was dust everywhere,and there was this giant ant,seems normal for a place that no one has been in years. '_Wait,a giant ant!'_

I don't think it heard me,so I took cover next to a desk. The ant was all brown,'_whats brown'_ I asked myself. I came up with 2 answers. Chocolate or shit,but can ants even eat chocolate? I googled it up. (lol I actually googled this up,and I think the answer was no,im not sure)

So it was chocolate,maybe? I still wasn't sure,wait a second. No one has been down here for what looks like years,there's a giant ant covered in brown,and blood turns brown when it gets dry. So that means only one thing…..the military base attacked this ant and these people were friends with the ant so the ant protected them and got shot,but the ants friends did anyways. It makes total sense,wait. Ants have yellow/green blood so that means…...this ant ate everyone that worked down here and this place is part of the military base.

I had to stealth by this ant,its life or death. And I don't wanna go back to hell with shrek. He'll be like '_What,are you doing,in my swamp!'_ And ill probably have to do some unfinished business with him. So yeah,I have to be as stealthy as possible. I slowly walked over to another hiding spot,closer to this door I saw. Soon there were no more places to hide,so I just ran for it,luckily it didn't see me. Behind the door were 2 other doors,one was fake and one were real. There were 2 signs,one said fake,and one said right.

The sign that read fake was on the right,the sign that read real was on the left. Obviously the one on the left was the correct door. I was about the door but then I stopped. '_Wait,I have to think first,the fake is on right,and the left one reads right,so just swap there places and right is right fake is left,so its obviously the "fake" sign,and also the right is on the left,and left starts with a L,and putting that on your forehead is calling someone dumb or yourself dumb (I don't get how it works and no,I didn't get that from the fortnite emote,in my opinion I don't like fortnite) and so only dumb people would pick the door that says what it reads'_ And sure enough I was correct,and I went into the room,luckily I didn't have to do albert einstein stuff again.

I continued walking,and I saw something,I walked towards it and….

**And thats chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed,and chapter 9 will be out tomorrow,probably. But 137 people read this,thats crazy. I remember getting my first view,I was so happy,and now I have that and its been only like a month. Thank you guys so much. Oh and almost forgot I deleted the short ass hell chapters cause like when I go to post new chapters and its like "post chapter 14" and yeah.**


	9. Update

Hey guys,Darkredmlg here,so sorry for being gone so long :p,don't worry I wasn't off playing fortnite if thats what your wondering. Imo fortnite isn't a good game,but enough about that. But I kinda got bored of writing fanfic,and looking back at it,I was so bad at writing like wth. And like it was chapter what? 8,and their weren't any moans yet,so im thinking about making a new story but without crap like a military base and mangle going to jail. Bloody hell what was I thinking of adding that in. So I will not be working on that horrible story. Dunno when I will make this new story but probably soon.

-Darkredmlg

Would have went with Darkred but someone took it so I just used my old username on a kid game I used to play,years back.


End file.
